ENEMY INTO LOVE
by Yolu
Summary: Apa iya dia menyukai orang itu. Apakah benar orang itu? Kenapa harus orang itu? Apa aku sudah gila? Temari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membantah perasaannya itu. Aku tidak boleh menyukai orang seperti itu. Tidak Temari, sadarlah.
1. Chapter 1

**ENEMY INTO LOVE**

 **Gerne : Comedy, Romance**

 **Rating : PG**

 **Length : General Audience**

 **Cast : Shikamaru Nara x Temari**

Di salah satu sekolah elite yang terletak di Tokyo bernama Konohagakure Gauken, disana memiliki pengajaran yang terkenal ketat dengan sistem akademik yang cukup populer serta memiliki sensei yang berpredikat S3 dan memiliki sertifikat khusus resmi beserta surat bukti kelulusan training agar dapat mengajar disana. Jika lulus dari sekolah tersebut konon dikabarkan diterima di semua perguruan tinggi dan terbebas dari ujian masuk.

"Hoam, hari ini hari yang menyebalkan. Sebaiknya aku kembali tidur." Kata Shikamaru sambil tiduran di atas mejanya dan mulai bermalas-malasan seperti biasa.

Di kelas yang elite itu masih ada sekumpulan anak-anak yang punya kesibukan masing-masing Naruto yang bercanda gurau dengan Kiba lalu Choji yang sibuk memakan keripik kentangnya, Neiji terdiam sambil duduk, Hinata yang menatap Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap jendela dan kericuhan masing-masing anak lainnya.

"Cih, sekelas dengan anak yang berisik hanya membuang waktuku saja." Ucap Temari yang mulai kesal karena tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang dikerjakan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas.

Yah, sekolah ini sangatlah bebas karena siswa dan siswi diberikan kebebasan asalkan nilai predikat dan akademiknya tinggi maka tidak akan dikekang oleh sensei tetapi apabila nilainya menurun maka sensei killer tersebut akan masuk ke kelas dan memberikan pengajaran yang sangat ketat dan tidak akan diberi istirahat maka siswa siswi benar-benar sangat memertahankan nilai atau pelajaran neraka akan menunggu.

Temari berjalan melalui lorong kelas dan melihat sekumpulan siswi yang mulai berdatangan menatap ke jendela kelas.

Kyaaa~ Shikamaru Senpai…

Ituloh yang sedang tidur itu.

Iya yang itu.

Sudah pintar, ganteng, dan kudengar dia anak orang kaya.

Bahkan dia mengendalikan perusahaan milik ayahnya sehingga bisa sukses membuka cabang dan terkenal di seluruh dunia.

Kyaaa~ benarkah? Whua~ orang seperti itu adalah tipeku.

Tidak, dia itu adalah tipeku.

Dia tidak cocok untukmu, tapi untukku.

Telinga Temari mulai panas karena terlalu berisik dan membuat tingkat emosinya meledak sehingga buku yang dipegangnya mulai remuk.

"Apa bagusnya orang itu, hanya otaknya yang pintar tidak akan cukup. Dia hanya anak jenius yang bisanya bermalas-malasan di kelas. Hanya karena dia membantu perusahaan ayahnya cih sombong sekali. Akan aku buktikan dan aku akan merebut gelarnya itu." Temari mulai kesal dan menndumel sendiri karena peringkat dia adalah kedua sedangkan Shikamaru adalah peringkat pertama.

"Akan aku beri pelajaran pada anak itu, biar tahu rasa. Jangan hanya karena dia kaya dan genius sehingga membuat gede kepala." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum sinis akan idenya itu.

Saat kelas sedang sepi dan Shikamaru masih tertidur pulas, Temari diam-diam masuk kelas sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya dan melakukan sesuatu pada wajah Shikamaru.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi anak-anak mulai berhamburan dan segera cepat-cepat pulang. Temari sedang sibuk membereskan barangnya dan melihat sekumpulan siswi yang melihat Shikamaru dan memberanikan diri mendekati Shikamaru yang masih tertidur.

Akhirnya Shikamaru mulai terbangun karena siswi itu sangat berisik dan ia mulai berkata, "Hei, bisakah kalian diam. Berisik sekali." Wajah Shikamaru melihat sisnis terhadap siswi itu tetapi sekumpulan siswi itu syok melihat wajah Shikamaru.

Huahahahaha… Shikamaru senpai wajahmu kenapa? Lucu sekali hahahaha…

Shikamaru bingung dan membiarkan siswi itu tertawa dan memilih meninggalkan kelas dengan cuek.

Saat siluetnya melihat di pantulan jendela Shikamaru syok melihat wajahnya, yah wajahnya diicorat coret dengan spidol hitam permanen dan dilukis dengan mirip seorang tokoh komedian di sebuah saluran televisi dan Shikamaru mulai marah besar.

"Siapa yang mencoret wajahku ini? Hah!" Shikamaru mulai murka.

Temari berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah sambil tertawa cekikikan karena mengingat peristiwa ia menggambar wajah Shikamaru dengan salah satu tokoh komedian membuat ia merasa puas membalas dendamnya.

Walaupun Temari selalu di peringkat dua tetapi perasaannya tidak akan hilang.

Apa iya dia menyukai orang itu.

Apakah benar orang itu?

Kenapa harus orang itu?

Apa aku sudah gila?

Temari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membantah perasaannya itu.

Aku tidak boleh menyukai orang seperti itu. Tidak Temari, sadarlah.

Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

* * *

Apa iya dia menyukai orang itu. Apakah benar orang itu? Kenapa harus orang itu? Apa aku sudah gila? Temari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membantah perasaannya itu. Aku tidak boleh menyukai orang seperti itu. Tidak Temari, sadarlah. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

Setelah kejadian kemarin yang membuat Shikamaru kesal terhadap Temari akibat lukisan spidol yang membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan tokoh komedi di channel televise. Awalnya Shikamaru tidak mau mengingatnya lagi tetapi pandangan orang-orang melihatnya kini berubah padanya.

Saat Shikamaru berjalan melewati lorong, "Halo Mr. XXXXXXX kenapa wajahmu tidak seperti kemarin. Kelihatannya kemarin lebih seru hahaha…" tawa sekelompok dann setiap ia berjalan orang-orang akan berdehem menahan tawa.

"Anak itu, awas saja. Karena dia wajahku jadi bahan tertawaan. Lihat saja nanti." Dalam hati Shikamaru benar-benar marah di atas ubun-ubun tetapi ekspresinya tetap berusaha datar.

Temari berjalan menuju kelas dan TenTen menegurnya, "Hey, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Hmm.. Tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja teringat kejadian lucu." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu menghampiri Temari dan dengan ketus ia berkata, "Apa kau yang menjahiliku kemarin?"

Temari hanya santai dan berkata, "Kenapa menuduhku begitu, kalo memang benar mana buktinya?"

Shikamaru berdengus kesal dan berkata, "akan aku buktikan kalau kau pelakunya. Lihat saja nanti."

TenTen mendekati Temari dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai anak itu beringas sekali, seram…"

Temari hanya tersenyum senang menghiraukan Ten Ten.

Perang akan segera dimulai…

Ronde 1 Shika X Tema 0 – 1.

Jangan bilang aku Shikamaru kalau belum balas dendam dengan gadis itu. Shikamaru memasang jebakan ember berisi penuh tanah dan cacing menaruhnya di sela pintu kelas. Ketika Temari dengan santai mulai berjalan lalu membuka pintu, benar saja ember itu tumpah mengenai seluruh tubuhnya dan dengan merinding Temari berteriak, "KYAAAA! Menjijikan…" Shikamaru tetap akting dengan tenang dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Dasar anak itu, menyebalkan. Akan kubalas kau. Tidak ada kata ampun." Terlihat Temari mulai membara oleh api kemarahan dan Ten Ten tidak berani di dekat Temari yang terlihat ngamuk.

Ronde 2 Shika X Tema 1 – 1.

Shikamaru sedang berjalan santai menuju ke toilet pria dan entah darimana ada kulit pisang di dekat pinggir pintu masuk sehingga membuat Shikamaru terpleset jatuh dengan suara yang cukup kencang, "Wadaou… Siapa yang iseng menaruh kulit pisang disini." Terdengar Temari tertawa didalam toilet wanita kemudian buru-buru kabur menuju kelas.

Ronde 3 Shika X Tema 1 – 2.

Temari sedang menyiram tanaman dan dari jendela Shikamaru sengaja menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan penghapus papan tulis yang berdebu sehingga membuat Temari terbatuk-batuk dan kabur. Shikamaru berusaha tetap tenang padahal di dalam hatinya puas sekali membalasnya hehehe...

Ronde 4 Shika X Tema 2 – 2.

Shikamaru sedang bersama dengan Chouji yang asyik memakan keripik kentangnya sambil berbincang-bincang dan ketika Temari berjalan melewati mereka, Temari pura-pura tidak sengaja menyenggol perut Chouji yang besar sehingga Chouji tersedak keripik dan menyembur kearah Shikamaru. Emosinya mulai meledak sambil marah-marah ke Chouji tapi tetap saja ekspresinya datar. Temari hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan dengan cepat.

Ronde 5 Shika X Tema 2 – 3.

Shikamaru sedang bertugas piket dan ia habis mengepel lantai yang kotor lalu membuangnya kearah yang salah dan entah kenapa tepat pada sasaran yaitu Temari yang sudah basah kuyub dengan seluruh tubuh dan seragamnya yang tersiram oleh air bekas pel lantai. Temari teriak, "Dasar JELEK!" Shikamaru tetap santai dan meninggalkannya sambil berkata, "Siapa suruh jalan lewat sana."

Ronde 5 Shika X Tema 3 – 3.

Pada saat bel sekolah telah usai bergema, anak-anak pun bersorak dan berhamburan untuk pulang.

Temari dengan santai berjalan pulang, yah ia tinggal di indekos; kost; kos (tinggal dirumah orang lain dengan atau tanpa makan dengan membayar setiap bulan). Pemilik kos adalah bibi Kaede yang sudah lama menyewakan tempat kos dan Temari sangat sayang padanya, seperti sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri.

"Oh yah, dengar-dengar dari bibi Kaede akan ada tetangga baru yang tinggal di sebelahku. Semoga yang tinggal di sebelahku orangnya baik." Ucap Temari sambil memohon karena beberapa bulan yang lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang setiap malamnya menyetel lagu rock n roll membuatnya pusing karena suaranya yang kencang ditambah orang tersebut bernyanyi dengan suara kaleng rombengnya. Temari berjalan menuju rumah bibi Kaede untuk mampir dan tak lupa membawa buah kesukaan bibi Kaede yaitu jeruk. Dia juga membeli bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak untuk makan malam nanti, walaupun belum terlalu mahir memasah tetapi untuk pemula rasanya cukup enak. Selama lebih dari 15 menit, akhirnya Temari sampai dirumah bibi Kaede. Temari memencet bel, sambil menunggu.

"Bibi Kaede…" kata Temari.

"Ya, matte kudasai." Jawab bibi sambil membukakan pintu.

"Oh Temari, ayo masuk. Banyak sekali belanjaanmu." Bibi Kaede melihat barang bawaan Temari sangat banyak.

"Hehehe… aku sengaja belanja banyak, hari ini aku akan memasak untuk bibi. Kita makan sama-sama yah. Oh iya, ada jeruk kesukaaan bibi." Kata Temari sambil bersemangat.

"Arigatou, kamu baik sekali." Bibi Kaede tersenyum senang.

Temari menyiapkan makanan diatas meja dan merasa sangat bangga karena makanan yang ia siapkan cukup bagus dan rasanya juga sudah pas, ia memanggil bibi Kaede agar makan bersama-sama.

"Itadakimasu…" keduanya mulai menyantap makanan. Sebelum Temari makan ia melihat bibi mencicipi masakannya dengan sumpit yang tertahan dimulut Temari ia penasaran bagaimana pendapat bibi.

"Bagaimana bi? Enak ga? Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Temari dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ehm, oishi-ne. masakanmu enak. Ayo makan juga, kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik." Jawab bibi Kaede dengan senang.

"Yokatta, un arigatou." Temari mulai makan dengan senang dengan tersipu malu.

"Oh yah, penghuni yang baru akan datang menempati tempat kost lebih tepatnya tetanggamu. Dia bilang tidak tahu arah jalan kesini, jadi bibi meminta tolong padamu agar menjemputnya di kuil XXXX." Kata bibi Kaede panjang lebar.

"Haik, aku akan menjemputnya tenang saja bi." Jawab Temari.

Temari berjalan menuju kuil XXXX sambil berpikir siapa yang akan menjadi tetangganya yang akan tinggal bersamanya. Apakah cewek? Apakah cowok? Kalau cewek mungkin akan seru karena ia akan mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol hahaha…

Kalau cowok, hmm… apakah ganteng atau tidak? Boleh jadi gebetan wkwkwk… liat sikon dulu sih.

Di kuil XXXX

Shikamaru menunggu dari beberapa jam yang lalu dengan bungkusan yang penuh dengan bekas kotak makanan dan botol minum mineral penuh ekspresi yang kesal karena tidak ada siapapun disana hanya dirinya dan sebuah tas koper yang besar.

"Cih, lama sekali orang yang menjemputku. Sudah malam sampai aku membeli makanan di supermarket. Lihat saja akan aku marahi dan lapor ke bibi Kaede." Keluh Shika. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

Temari menuju kuil dan terhenti sejenak melihat seseorang dipandangannya itu.

Mereka berdua mengatakan dalam hati, "jangan katakan kalau…"

Yah, akhirnya mereka bertemu.

"Jangan kege'eran yah. Bibi Kaede yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Temari ucap dengan ketusnya sambil menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang kege'eran. Kenapa kau datang lama sekali. Jadi, orang yang akan menjemputku itu adalah kau, aku juga tak sudi. Lihat saja, akan aku laporkan ke bibi Kaede karena kau terlalu lelet seperti keong ah bahkan lebih dari kura-kura." Jawab Shikamaru dengan kesal.

"Mau diantar tidak sih. Kalau tidak mau yah sudah, buang-buang waktuku saja." Kata Temari.

"Kalau begini mendingan aku cari sendiri daripada dipandu olehmu." Kata Shikamaru dengan amarah yang mulai melebihi tingkat emosionalnya.

"Dasar komedian XXXXXX" ucap Temari.

"Dasar lelet" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka saling menjawab ejekan satu sama lain sampai terdengar suara gemuruh yang cukup membuat mereka berdua terkaget terlebih lagi mereka mengejek di depan kuil sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan berjalan menuju tempat kost'an walaupun jarak diantara mereka kurang lebih 2 meter berdampingan mereka berdua tampak cuek satu sama lain. Shikamaru tampak santai sambil menarik kopernya sedangkan Temari cukup risih dengan suara yang dibuat Shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka tiba, bibi Kaede menyambut Shikamaru dengan singkat karena sudah terlalu malam dan akhirnya dituntun oleh Temari dengan ekspresi wajah yang terpaksa mengeluarkan senyuman palsu dan bersikap ramah terhadap Shikamaru. Yah… hanya akting sekilas, jangan sampai bibi Kaede tahu kalau mereka adalah musuh sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat masing-masing. Shikamaru memandang Temari yang ternyata adalah tetangga sebelahnya.

"Hei, jangan kau merasa kege'eran karena aku tinggal di sebelahmu. Aku juga terpaksa karena ini ruangan satu-satunya." Kata Shikamaru dengan cuek.

"Huh, apa aku tak salah dengar. Yang ada kau tetangga baru yang merepotkan." Jawab Temari kesal dengan membuka pintu kost'annya dan segera menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

Yah, perang dironde selanjutnya akan segera dimulai…


	2. Chapter 2

Di pagi hari yang sangat cerah seharusnya membuat suasana menjadi bahagia, tapi tidak untuk Temari karena bagaimana bisa dia bahagia kalau musuhnya berjalan didepannya dengan tingkah gayanya seperti itu. Temari hanya berdengus kesal sedangkan Shikamaru tetap saja santai berjalan dengan jarak kurang lebih tiga meter agar tidak ada yang melihat bahwa kenyataannya mereka tinggal di kost'an yang sama dan bersebelahan. Apa kata anak-anak kalau sampai mereka tahu, yah gosip cepat merambat bagaikan virus yang bertebaran di atmosfer sehingga bisa langsung masuk ketubuh.

Untuk kali ini mereka hanya diam hingga tiba di sekolah.

Ronde 5 Shika X Tema 3 – 3.

Kali ini memang mereka berdua seri, tidak ada tanda-tanda berdua diam beribu bahasa dan saling cuek bahkan menatap sekilas enggan seperti orang yang sakit tidak berselera makan.

Tenten menepuk bahu Temari, "Hei, Ohayou… Nande?Wajahmu kusut seperti itu?Apa tetanggamu membuat gara-gara padamu lagi seperti waktu kau cerita."

Temari menjawab dengan nada ketus, "Iya, mau bagaimana lagi. Tetangga baru itu sangat menyebalkan bahkan membuatku sangat muak melihat wajahnya…"

Shikamaru yang seperti biasa tertidur hanya mendengus sambil menutup kedua telinga dengan lengannya, Chouji yang duduk disampingnya bingung melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Chouji.

"Hmm… Aku bermimpi diikuti oleh nenek lampir, sangat mengerikan." Jawab Shikamaru dengan kencang dan melanjutkan tidurnya itu.

Temari mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, ia kembali bergumam kesal dalam hati.

Ketika jam pulang tiba mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Bibi Kaede berjalan menuju kamar Temari untuk meminta bantuan membeli kebutuhan stock makanan yang sudah hampir habis.

Bibi Kaede mengetuk pintu kamar Temari, "Temari, apa kau didalam?Bisa bibi minta tolong?"

"Iya, tunggu apa bi?" jawab Temari dengan wajah yang agak lesu.

"Kelihatannya kamu lelah sekali. Ah, kalau begitu…" Bibi berjalan menuju kamar Shikamaru dan mengetuk pintunya."Shikamaru, apa kau didalam?Bibi bisa minta tolong?"

"Iya, bibi minta tolong apa?" Shikamaru menjawab sambil membuka pintunya.

"Bibi minta tolong kepada kalian berdua untuk membeli stock makanan karena bibi sudah tidak kuat berjalan terlalu jauh jadi bibi sudah catat dan minta kalian untuk membelinya. Ini uangnya." Bibi menyerahkan uangnya ke Temari dan daftar belanja ke tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan bersebelahan sekitar kurang lebih 1,5 meter dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Bibi Kaede jadi kau jangan kege'eran" kata Temari.

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Lagipula aku tidak enak jika Bibi Kaede tahu bahwa kita ini musuh bebuyutan apa kata orang-orang nanti." Jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"Toko ikan Paman Tenkyu sudah dekat,di sebelahnya toko sayur Bibi Rinko sebaiknya kau membantu membeli agar lebih cepat selesai dan langsung pulang. Ingat pilih yang segar, karena aku tidak mau Bibi Kaede makan dengan kualitas yang tidak baik, mengerti?" Ucap Temari panjang lebar.

"Kau ini bawel sekali. Sini daftarnya, aku lihat sekilas. Begini saja repot baget." Kata Shikamaru sambil melihat sekilas kertas yang penuh dengan catatan Bibi.

Temari menghampiri Paman Tenkyu.

"Ohayou, Paman Tenkyu!Seperti biasa pesanan ikan untuk Bibi Kaede."Temari menyapa Paman dengan ceria.

"Ah, Temari. Kebetulan sekali! Ikan-ikan disini baru saja tiba, tunggu sebentar akan aku bawakan untukmu hahaha..." jawab Paman Tenkyu dengan ramah.

Sedangkan Shikamaru mendatangi toko sayur Bibi Rinko

"Permisi, Bibi Rinko. Saya ingin membeli sayur untuk Bibi Kaede." Shikamaru berkata dengan santai sambil mengucapkan beberapa sayur yang ingin dibeli.

"Oh, kau pacarnya Temari. Tunggu sebentar akan Bibi bawakan. Kau ini ganteng sekali, Temari sangat pintar memilih pria sepertimu."Bibi Rinko memilihkan sayur yang bagus untuknya.

"Ehem, saya bukan pacarnya." Sahut Shikamaru dengan agak gugup.

"Ah, anak muda zaman sekarang malu-malu kucinglucu sekali hahaha...Kau beruntung memilih Temari selain dia baik, cantik, perhatian, pintar memasak, dan ramah. Jangan sia-siakan perempuan seperti itu. Nanti kau menyesal lho hahaha... Kalau boleh Bibi tahu siapa namamu?" kata Bibi Rinko panjang lebar sambil memberikan pesanan sayur yang Shikamaru pinta.

"Hajimemashite,watashiwaShikamaruNara desuyoroshikuonegai shimasu, saya baru disini nge-kost di tempat Bibi Kaede dan ini uangnya. Arigatou gozaimasu Bibi Rinko. Lain kali saya datang lagi." Kata Shikamaru dengan sopan.

Bibi Rinko mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari sambil berkata, "ini bagian sayur sudah beres."

Paman Tenkyu memberikan bungkusan ikan yang segar kepada Temari sambil berkata, "Wah, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Siapa ini Temari, sepertinya paman belum pernah melihatnya?"

Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri, "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Shikamaru Nara desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Sayabarudisininge-kostditempatBibiKaede, paman."

"Ah, pacar Temari. Kau harus menjaganya jangan sampai mengecewakannya yah hahaha..."

"Bukan, paman. Dia ini... bukan... pacarku..." jawab Temari agak malu lalu memberikan uang kepada Paman Tenkyu.

Paman Tenkyu tertawa dengan riang.

Shikamaru hanya diam.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Shikamaru dan Temari terdiam cukup lama, bagaimana tidak malu mereka dibicarakan bahwa mereka pacaran. Untuk kali ini mereka tidak saling berdebat walaupun hanya sedikit.


End file.
